Echoes
by Wolf-of-Words
Summary: [Oneshot Collection] Like echoes, memories resurface and rebound. In the end, they are never truly forgotten.
1. NAME

Okay, I finally got around to posting this. I have about 20 of these vignettes stored safely in my computer. Since it's Summer now, I'll have all the time in the world to post...

**Disclaimer: **Once and only once. I do not own Full Metel Alchemist. There. All done.

**

* * *

**

**- -NAME- -**

He had many. 'Full Metal' being the most popular, but there were others.

Many others.

'Shrimp', 'Bean', and 'Chibi' were also used frequently- to his irritation.

But to ototou, he would always be Nii-san.

His one and only Nii-san.

- -Fin- -

* * *

I know, I know. Short. Very short. Ah well. 19 more to go... --; 

>> For those who don't know: Ototou (I think I spelled it right...)- Little Brother . . . Nii-san- Big/Older Brother.>>


	2. METAL

Okay, well, here's chappie #2...Yeah...Well, I'll try to post one a day, but...reveiws might get them up faster... -HINT HINT-

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one...**

* * *

**

- -METAL- -

It geared and clinked and all around made a lot of noise.

And maybe that's why she liked it so much.

Because- if she put her mind to it- she could drown out the constant stream of worries from her conscience.

_What trouble could they be getting into?_

_Why wouldn't they tell her anything?_

_Why didn't they realize they _did_ have a home to go back to?_

She sighed, looking down at her newly finished work. Granny Pinako said it was her best yet.

She glanced at her workplace. Around her sat numerous wrenches, screw-drivers, and splotches of oil- a mess any mother would cringe at.

She smiled.

Oh, the wonders of Auto-mail.

_- -Fin- -_

**

* * *

**

He...I just changed my windows on the computer to silver and everything looks all chrome-y...cool...

Anybody notice that I haven't said the names of who the chapter is about in these yet? I do this for a reason...This one's pretty obvious, though...I hope.

I seem to like trailing off today, don't I? ...

...REVEIW!


	3. BOOK

Heeeeeeere's chapter 3...Enjoy. And happy Memorial Day.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one...

**

* * *

**

- -BOOK- -

He loved books.

He loved to read them. He loved the smell of them. And most of all, he loved the memories associated with them.

Late nights staying up with his little brother, looking through hundreds of books, trying to find out new ways to impress both mother and Winry.

Pondering over _his _notes scrawled in an uncertain way here and there.

Picking out hints to the Philosopher's Stone through Marcoh's notes...

...They say you can lose yourself in a book.

Thing is, you might not want to come back.

_- -Fin- -_


	4. FALLEN

**- -FALLEN- -**

Sometimes he wondered if he had fallen too far to be saved.

Fallen too for to be rescued by the grace of any god.

Because, no matter how many stars he wished upon when he was young, and no matter how many contradictions he made when he was too old to believe in feeble wishes on foolish stars, none of those wishes came true.

No matter the silent prayers he made to any gracious god that would hear him.

The gods were ungrateful. Place _one toe_ over the line, and they're on the war path.

So, he lost faith in the gods. And they let him fall.

_- -Fin- -_

* * *

Many thank yous to Ookamilupin for reveiwing! It means whole lot to me!

...So reveiw! ...Please?


	5. PATH

As promised, here's an extra chapter today for Ookamilupin! Enjoy!

...I got tired of doing disclaimers- check the first three chapters if you need to...

**

* * *

**

**- -PATH- -**

Lying awake, well past mid-night, they lay. The Tucker residence was comfortable enough- that wasn't the problem.

No, it was the task before them that was daunting. Passing the state alchemist exam would not be easy.

But it wasn't the only thing on their minds.

"Hey Al?" One asked through the darkness.

"Yes?" A slight echo followed this voice, like it was speaking from far away and through a metal can.

"Do...Do you think we took the right path?" The first voice asks, hesitant at first, then prompting the question.

From the other there is no response. Hands behind head, the prompter waits for an answer. But still none comes.

In truth, the second does not know.

"'Night Al." The first says, and rolls over. He no longer needs an answer.

"'Night..."

Street lamps shone in the window in place of the moon. The light shines off one's metallic body.

And still, he pondered the question.

_- -Fin- -_


	6. OUROBOUROS

I actually did some researchfor this chapter...the first line was incribed on an old artifact somewhere...

**

* * *

**

**- -OUROBOUROS- -**

One is the All, and by it, the All, and in it, the All, and if it does not contain the All, then it is Nothing.

That is the meaning of the Ourobouros.

The snake that symbolizes the eternity of life; so they are cursed with it. The endless serpent which signifies that all matter is interchangeable, and that forms are not absolute.

Somewhere- so they have heard- it symbolizes emptiness. So they would be right.

So right.

For the Sins- in all their life and youth- yearn for nothing more than to die.

_- -Fin- -_

* * *

Once again, I would like to thank Ookamilupin for all the reveiws! _Thank you!_


	7. LEGS

**- -LEGS- -**

You had no right, She says sobbing on her knees before him. Father Cornello was our only hope! What do we have left in this desert town!

All he can do is look away. He doesn't have anything to say.

What am I supposed to do now? She chokes through her tears.

Get up and walk, Rose, He responds- trying to mimic disinterest. At least you have strong legs to take you there.

Once again, there was nothing to say. So he walked off, letting her comprehend what he'd said.

_- -Fin- -_


	8. EVIL

Sorry it took so long for me to update- the site wouldn't let me login. So here's three for to day: one for Friday, one for Sat., and one for today. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**- -EVIL- -**

They found along their travels that, sometimes, the world was not clearly defined in black and white.

Sometimes, good people do bad things for good reasons. And vice versa.

But there has always been- and always will be- an extremely thin line between good and evil.

This line often blurs onto one.

And every one of us is on that line.

All it takes is one slip to lean either way.

_- -Fin- -_


	9. SURRENDER

**- -SURRENDER- -**

The cool ground that met his face was almost welcome as he fell.

In the darkness, one could just make out a towering figure, masked and clad in rags. With one fiercely muscled arm, he held a small boy up by his shirt.

The demon had been plaguing them throughout their three weeks on Yock Island, and, frankly, he was tired of it.

But this was the first time he thought of merely giving up.

His brother- the one held up by the monster- whimpered in pain from bruises from previous encounters.

Just within his vision on the cool earth, a fallen moth sat- dead from the storm, no doubt, that had occurred the day before- picked at by ants, eager to find a meal.

_That is what I'll become,_ he thought, eyes tired and his body weary. _A part of the earth..._

_But do you want to die?_ A voice asked, deep in his sub-conscience.

_No, not yet._

With his calloused and worn hands, he pushed himself up.

And with shaking arms he held up the knife to his brother's captor.

"Let my brother down, or I swear, I will..."

_- -Fin- -_


	10. CROWN

**- -CROWN- -**

The winged serpent, coiled around a cross.

Humanity pursues the spiraling path- the straight and narrow path- the path that inevitably leads to god.

And, atop the serpent's head, sat a crown of gold.

_- -Fin- -_


	11. SUN

**- -SUN- -**

Ah, how quickly the moon comes to steal the sky.

When, at last, the sun begins to retire from its post, bright and full in presence, the moon then comes both swiftly and quickly to take its rightful position.

The wolves, fiercely chasing each other through the sky- the sun and moon.

And the moon, waiting contentedly- an ornament hung importantly on a tree- until, inevitably, the sun arises yet again.

Like those of a Phoenix, the sun spreads its fiery wings to stain the sky a deep crimson, and banishes the moon from sight.

The sun is his hope.

Only one thing is certain to him- one hundred percent. That certainty is that the sun will rise, one more time.

Whether he is there to see it, or not.

_- -Fin- -_


	12. TEARS

**- -TEARS- -**

When she sees what they've done, and what they've been through- all without her knowledge- she cries.

When she thinks of the part of her family- the part of her _heart_- that she may never see again, she cries.

When she thinks that every 'Good-bye' and 'So-long' might really be the last, she cries.

It hurts too much not to.

But they- they won't cry. Maybe they're too proud?- or maybe they're fed up with crying, she thinks.

But she's not that strong.

So she will shed tears for both of them.

_- -Fin- -_


	13. TRUTH

This one's more of a poem than anything...Probably the only one likethis I'm gonna do...'cause, honestly, I'm not that good at 'em.

**

* * *

**

- -TRUTH- -

Once upon a time...

The story always starts out like this;

With happily ever afters,

Princes and princesses

Where everything works out in the end.

But that's not who we are

And that's not how it works

Because words that do not speak of pain

Have no meaning at all.

Such stories are just for children

Too afraid of the monsters under the bed

To drift off into peaceful sleep- while they can.

Those who need happy stories

To banish the shadows from the room.

But there are also those inconsolable people

Who have seen enough truths of the world

To know that the shadows are still there.

They know that is not the truth of the world.

And it will never be.

Now that you know, what will you do?

_- -Fin- -_


	14. HEART

**- -HEART- -**

_Let fondness be our souvenir,_

_To keep it warm, we'll keep it near..._

Indomitable spirit.

A body with no equal.

But what good is the armor with nothing to hide from?

People often say that the base of all emotion comes from the heart. Well, officially, he has no heart (or any other internal organs, really, but that's beside the point) but he still feels. Not physically anymore, no. But, he does feel.

He feels the slow tearing of his soul.

He feels the tears stained on his cheeks, although no one knew that he could shed them.

There are also many things he cannot feel.

The grass between his fingers; the wet of the rain; the heat of the sun on his back during a summer day; the chill of a cool fall night; the warmth of a human hand.

He could not face expressions as he could before.

Anger, hurt, happiness, sadness- all barely conveyed on his metal façade.

But how you'd be surprised to see how much emotion he could bring to a suit of armor.

So- yes- yes, he did have a heart. A heart of steel.

_Otherwise, with no heart to recall,_

_A memory's just a memory_

_After all..._

**- -Fin- -**

* * *

Song is 'Changeless' by _CarbonLeaf_.

Many thank you's to Ookamilupin,

xTheDarkAngelx,

and Me And my God Complex!


	15. FIRE

**- -FIRE- -**

He had warned her.

A dog of the military deserved no such kindness.

She knew, and she hated those words.

It was like consoling a small boy. A stubborn boy. Unrelenting, blaming himself for actions he could not control.

No one deserved that.

But no, she just couldn't put her finger on it, but...the way he mussed his dark hair when frustrated, his hands fidgeting...but, no...

He _had_ warned her.

Fire only has the power to destroy.

**- -Fin- -**

* * *

Haven't done this character set yet...

I thought it was about time.

Hope it's not too obvious ; )


	16. RAIN

**- -RAIN- -**

Both loved the rain.

The gloomy atmosphere it seemed to cast on everything.

The way it put out the fires in everyone (Some more literal than others, of course...).

But not that day.

Too much had happened to _love_ anything.

----

"No fair sky, _I'm_ the one who feels like crying."

----

Both loved the rain, as it washed away all pain and sorrow.

And blood.

**- -Fin- -**

* * *

Quote from episode where Al gets dropped off inbox...

And Ed gets his leg stolen.

Enjoy.


	17. EYES

**- -EYES- -**

Mother once told me that a person's eyes are windows into their soul.

My eyes-when I had them- were a light grey-blue. But now, my 'eyes'- if you can even call them that- are just silhouettes of white.

Now I don't know what that says about _my _soul- but Nii-san...Nii-san- with his dark red trench coat and blonde hair- his eyes are gold.

...Does that mean his soul is golden, too?

**--Fin- -**


	18. WAX

**- -WAX- -**

Have you ever heard of the legend of Icarus and his father, Daedalus?

After designing a labyrinth for the King of Minos of Crete as a home for the fabled Minotaur, both Daedalus and his son were imprisoned so that they could not build anything more.

Eventually, both managed to escape by making wings out of beeswax and feathers brought by the servants.

But, as they flew to freedom, Icarus- exhilarated by the experience- forgot his father's warnings, and flew too close to the sun. The wax holding his wings together melted and he plummeted into the waiting ocean below, losing his both wings and his life.

That's why he said it.

You're no God, she says.

And he replies; Neither is the sun.

For it would be a cruel god.

**- -Fin- -**

* * *

Hurray for Greek myths!


	19. GATE

**- -GATE- -**

Cold. So cold.

_Please..._

A metallic smell- Blood? Is it?

_Please..._

A call; _Brother! Brother! _Over and over. A mantra.

_Please..._

And suddenly- there! - there it is.

_Please..._

The Eyes.

_Please..._

The Darkness.

_Could you?_

The Blood.

_Would you?_

The Gate.

_Knock with me?_

**- -Fin- -**


	20. BROTHER

Well, we've finally arrived at the end. I hoped you enjoyed the ride and this last chapter!

**

* * *

**

- -BROTHER- -

_That's what they were._

_Until the very end._

- - - -

"Edward!"

The suit of armor cries, steel hands outreached to stop his brother from collapsing to the floor- but to no avail. He was too far away.

The small blonde boy, chest stained with blood, hit the ground- hard- with a sickening _thud._

His assassin stood before him, arm dripping with the boy's red blood and grinning like a madman.

Pupils dilating, conscience fading fast, the last thing that Edward saw was his brother- his hand still reaching for him.

He was almost certain that he could see tears forming in his steel brothers' eyes. But he was equally certain that this was a trick of the darkness closing in around his vision.

"Alphonse..."

- - - -

_Brothers._

**- -Fin- -**

* * *

Keep in mind that I've never actually _seen_ this episode (I know, I'm a loser) so please excuse any inconsistencies.

Last of all, I'd like to thank:

Ookamilupin,

xTheDarkAngelx,

Me And my God Complex,

and Spirit of The Inu Youkai for reviewing this story.

Other than that, keep posted for future stories!

>> Ja Ne!


End file.
